


A Past Changed

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: Connor finds himself stranded alone after he and Hank encounter ex-Cyberlife agents near the abandoned amusement park. But why is the amusement park up and running when it had been closed nearly two years prior?





	1. Chapter 1

Connor jolted to his feet, scattering the dried leaves around him as he frantically looked around at his surroundings. "Hank!"

The android was alone in the forest, a disturbing realization because he had been in the company of his partner and others not even ten seconds prior. Connor leaned against a tree, LED flashing red as the RK800 worked to remain calm. He was overcome with an uneasy sense of familiarity with the situation, all he needed was for the wind to start blowing and for Amanda to appear in front of him. The grim thought almost made Connor laugh, but he straightened himself up, brushing dirt off his jacket and adjusting his tie, his LED fading slowly back to blue.

"Alright, firstly, I have to retrace my steps. Hank and I were here for..." The android glanced around as he worked to reorient himself, quickly calculating which direction he needed to go in before heading that way. He didn't seem to be able to access the Cyberlife satellite, perhaps it was out of commission? It wasn't important now, anyway.

The amusement park that had been shut down only two years prior. He and Hank had been on their way there, the human coming along reluctantly. He'd been glad that the amusement park had shut down, thankful because it would no longer remind him of... Something.  They were heading there to investigate possible activity from former Cyberlife employees when their car was veered off the road. Two men had jumped out of the vehicle and a firefight had ensued between Hank and the men. Connor had lunged to grab something that was thrown at them, thinking it was a grenade and planning to throw it elsewhere. He remembered Hank calling his name, and then...

Connor was lying flat on his face in a pile of leaves, and everything had gone silent.

As he approached the amusement park, the android began to hear music. A soft melody that grew louder the closer Connor was to the park. He had only gotten a few feet away before he froze in his tracks, stunned by the sight before him.

The amusement park was open.

Connor's gaze drifted over the active rides and the flashing lights on each of them, his LED flickering yellow as he worked to process the situation before him. How was the park up and running when it had been closed for nearly two years?

After a moment of watching the rides in his sight perform their course, the RK800 finally stepped out of the woods. Crossing the walkway, Connor walked into the closest entrance to the park.

"Hello there! Welcome to-!" "Would any of you kids like to play-" "Who's ready to go to the next ride?" Connor strode past a group of EM400s guiding a group of kids and their parents as he searched for... Anything, really, that could help the RK800 determine when the park reopened. As his eyes scanned over everything, he noticed several people looking and pointing at him. Fixing his tie and glancing at the letters declaring his model, Connor realized he needed to change and hide his LED to avoid drawing any more attention to himself.

With a quick scan of the map, Connor calculated and followed the quickest route to the gift shop. After a quick glance around, Connor side-stepped into a space behind the store and flipped his jacket inside out to hide the markings, covering his LED with one hand as he hurried into the gift shop.

It was surprisingly empty as Connor walked in, and the store clerk wasn't behind the register despite the chime that rang out the second he'd opened the door. After searching and finding a sweatshirt and sweatpants that would fit the RK800, Connor discovered a blind spot in the cameras that would give him a chance to change. Noting with amusement as he grabbed a beanie to hide his LED that he had essentially become a walking advertisement for the park, Connor pulled some spare cash from his suit pants pocket. Draping his uniform over his arm, Connor walked over to the counter and rang the service bell.

A woman darted out of the back, eyes widening when she saw Connor. "Oh, hello! I thought I'd heard the door open, but when I checked I didn't see anyone. You must've snuck by. What did you get?"

After paying for the clothing, Connor left the store and walked around until he found a safe spot to stash his uniform until he could retrieve it later. With that done, the RK800 realized too late that he should have asked the shop employee when the amusement park had been reopened. Shaking his head, Connor once again went over the map in his head as he worked out exactly where he should go. He had only moved a few steps forward when he bumped into someone, causing the android to focus immediately on his surroundings.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I apologize, I... Hank?" Connor gazed at his partner in surprise. While it was still long, Hank's hair was a few inches shorter than it had been when the RK800 had last seen him. The permanent bags under Hank's eyes as well as the look of exhaustion the Lieutenant usually expressed were gone.

Hank's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

Hank didn't recognize him, Connor realized, and the RK800 had to struggle to come up with a fabricated backstory. "I just recently moved into a house in Detroit, and plan on taking a position in the DPD. I read about and admire your work with the crack down on red ice." It wasn't a complete lie, and Connor was relieved that he had found a way to stay close to the truth. While he was sure he'd be able to easily pass off a few lies, lying was still risky business. Especially when it came to someone like Hank.

The Lieutenant looked at him up and down, suspicious. "What's your name, kid?"

"Connor." The second his name slipped out, the RK800 realized he should've given Hank a different name rather than his real one. "My name is Connor."

"Hmmph. Nice to meet you, Connor. Hopefully it'll be a pleasure working with you. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Dad!!" A young boy ran up to Hank, tackling his legs. Hank smiled, one of the few genuine smiles Connor had ever seen on his partner's face as the man knelt down beside the boy.

"I thought I told you to wait on the bench with the stuff until I got back?"

"I got bored! You took too long!" The boy replied before he looked up at Connor. "Dad, who's that?"

Hank stood, taking the boy's hand. "This is Connor, he'll be working with me at the police station soon. Connor, this is my son Cole."

"Nice to meet you, Cole." The Android's response was automatic, hidden LED flickering yellow as he processed this new information.

Cole had died three years before Connor met Hank, in 2035. Somehow Connor seemed to have been thrown into the past, before the accident.

What had the device Cyberlife created done?

Cole's voice dragged Connor out of his thoughts as the boy tugged on his father's hand. "I want to go on all the rides!"

"Alright alright, I'll try to get on as many rides as I can with you. But since quite a few of them have a limit, I can't get on all of them. I have to find a place to put our things-"

"I could!" Connor regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth, unsure what had overcome him as Hank narrowed his eyes at the RK800. Well, nothing left to do but dig himself deeper into this hole he found himself. "I've... never been to this amusement park before, and... I don't know the best rides-"

"Listen kid. Thanks, but-"

"Can we dad?" Cole looked up at Hank, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "It'll be so much fun! And you'll have a friend too!"

Hank looked down at Cole for a moment before glancing at the android, Connor anxiously waiting for the 'no' that was sure to come. "Fine." Hank finally gave in, resulting in a cheer from Cole.

"C'mon, Connor!" Pulling his hand out of Hank's, Cole darted off, eager to show their new friend around the park.

Hank grabbed Connor's shoulder before the android could even take a step to go after the boy, pulling the RK800 closer as his free hand went to his hip. "This better not be some brown-nosing shit. You do anything to my son, I'll make you pay. Understood?" Hank warned, his voice menacingly low, with a growl following the threat.

Connor nodded, LED momentarily flickering red as Hank released him, then turned on his heels and went after his son. Connor, after making sure his beanie was still in place covering his LED, followed swiftly behind the duo.

* * *

It was ironic, really. Failing his mission to eliminate Markus and prevent the Android uprising had landed Connor in the position of a deviant. Now his personal mission to figure out what had happened in the woods and how could find his way home was being upended as well by Cole, with the boy eagerly dragging him from ride to ride.

The only real step he took towards that goal was asking for the date from a food vendor and receiving one; October 11th. The RK800 didn't have a moment to process the given date as Hank offered to get him something. After a brief argument, Hank had gotten the android a bottle of water to which Connor had to discreetly dump out bit by bit.

The sun had already set by the time the trio decided to leave the park, with a drowsy Cole clinging to Hank's back like a baby sloth, and Connor carrying their cooler and a few other things from the gift shop. The android hadn't been able to retrieve his uniform, but the RK800 had decided it might be better off if he did not have it on him at all.

Connor decided against warning Hank about how a children's booster seat shouldn't be in the passenger seat as the Lieutenant strapped his son in, the boy dozing off the minute Hank shut the door. Hank turned back to face Connor, taking the stuff from him and tucking it into the trunk. "Thanks for spending the day with him, kid. He had fun. Where you heading to now?"

Connor went silent for a moment, unsure of his current plan of action. He hadn't exactly planned anything for that day, let alone sleeping accommodations for the night. He recalled what he knew about the area and plotted a route to the nearest motel. "My ride... left for the night, so I was just planning on walking to the closest motel to spend the night there."

"That's about ten miles away! Fuck that, get in the car. I'll drive you there."

"Lieutenant--"

"Get in." Hank gestured to the closest rear door. "I know there's not much room in the back, but I think it'll do. The ride won't take long anyways."

Connor merely nodded, knowing from experience that arguing with Hank wasn't going to get him very far. The RK800 climbed into the backseat, strapping in as Hank slid into the driver's seat.

As Hank pulled out of the road after turning his usual music on and proving to the android that his taste in music had never changed, Connor finally had a chance to think in peace.

When he had been heading to the amusement park, it had been closed, dark and abandoned. Now he was leaving the same park, but this one was cheery and full of life and bright lights that faded into the darkness behind them in the rearview mirror. Something had caused the android to get sent back in time a few years prior to 2038, but exactly what was so special about this day?

"Fuck, it's dark outside." Hank grumbled, flicking the headlights to a higher setting. "Where the hell is the moon?"

Then it came to him.

October 11th. That was the day Cole died.

"Hank, what year is it?" Connor suddenly asked, urgency clearly visible in his voice.

"What?" Hank glanced back at Connor in the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"The year, Hank! What year is it?"

"2035, why? Did you hit your head this morning or something?"

Connor heard him loud and clear, but didn't give him a response. October 11th, 2035. Young Cole had just turned six. No, that wasn't right, he was six. And he was going to die.

"Connor? You alright, kid?"

But the android still remained silent, his mind deep in thought and whirring with calculations, silently cursing at the fact that he couldn't access the satellite.

He'd looked over the police report. He knew the location, the time of the accident, and the basics of what had occurred. He knew Cole had been badly wounded and wasn't operated on time, and by an inexperienced android surgeon at that.

_Could Connor make it so the boy survived?_

The RK800 quickly ran several preconstructions, keeping a close eye on the time while he worked out the best way he could keep Cole safe.

With a flash of oncoming headlights and the squeal of brakes, Hank cursed as he yanked the wheel to swerve out of the way of the incoming truck. In the midst of all this, Connor had already unbuckled himself, removed Cole's seatbelt and pulled the drowsy 6 year old into his lap, all before the tires lifted off the ground.

The crunch of metal collapsing in on itself, glass shattering with the impact as cracks crawled across the windshield. The last time Connor could remember being airborne was that time the RK800 had fallen off the roof of the apartment building with Daniel. The duo tumbled around the backseat for a moment before the combined mass of him and Cole sent them flying through the rear windshield. The flight was shorter than it felt, and they eventually crashed into a fallen tree.

_**Biocomponent #8456w damaged. Time until shut down: 3:00.** _

Ignoring the warnings flashing before his eyes, Connor pulled himself off the branch he had been pierced by, grateful that androids couldn't feel pain. He was startled as a notification popped up, realizing he could taste the thirium in his mouth as he read the analysis about his own blood. With his LED briefly flickering red, Connor looked down at the boy in his arms.

Cole was silently crying, tears and snot streaming down his face as he shook from the shock and impact. But the boy looked unhurt from what Connor could deduce, except for a few bruises here and there.

_He was alive._

Connor visibly relaxed as he sucked in a breath he didn't need to take. However, his sense of relief quickly faded as he heard Hank cough, his hoarse voice shouting for Cole. Getting to his feet, Connor carried the 6 year old over to the car, putting him down before kneeling next to the window.

_**Time until shutdown: 2:30.** _

"Cole... Cole! My son! My son is in the passenger seat!" Hank was hanging upside down from the driver's seat by his seatbelt, trying to push the airbag away from him. "You need to get him, he could be hurt--!"

"I've got him, Hank. Cole's okay, he isn't hurt." Scanning Hank and seeing that the lieutenant was not severely injured, Connor calculated the best approach to remove the human from the car, while Cole stood behind him, quivering. "Just calm down and stay still so I can get you out, alright?"

It was an excruciatingly slow minute as Connor carefully removed Hank from the car. Hank's face was bleeding from a few cuts caused by the glass, but otherwise no worse for wear.

_**Time until shutdown: 1:24.** _

"Dad!" The second Hank was on his feet, Cole tackled his legs, nearly knocking the man over. Hank knelt down, hugging his son tight, his eyes glazing over as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Cole, thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you, god..." He hugged the boy tighter, and after a few moments, finally looked up at Connor. "You saved..." He trailed off, eyes widening.

It was then that Connor realized that his beanie had fallen off in the crash, exposing his LED that was flickering red due to his injuries. Not that it mattered, the Thirium dripping from his mouth and the back of his sweatshirt certainly would've given his identity away.

"You're an android..." Hank stood still, never breaking eye contact with Connor. "But you acted so human! How...?"

"Where I'm... from," Connor started, knowing he couldn't give too much away about Detroit's future. "Androids are... more than what we were created to be. We've deviated, becoming more than just machines... We are alive."

_**Time until shutdown: 1:00...** _

"You're damaged, we need to get you somewhere to repair you-!" Hank's concern made Connor smile, he was so much different now than the Hank Connor remembered.

"I'll be alright, Hank. You don't have to worry about me, get Cole checked up first." Connor almost believed his own words, despite the Thirium that was pouring out of his wound at an alarming rate, seeping into the dirt at his feet and dyeing it a navy blue.

Sirens resounded in the distance, signalling the medical team that responded after being contacted by the autonomous vehicle shortly after the accident occurred. His gaze drifted over the Lieutenant and his son, the man holding Cole's hand tightly and the 6 year old clinging to Hank's leg with his free arm, before it fell on the wrecked car where a fatal accident had happened. Almost happened, but Connor had prevented it.

"I have to go." Connor said after taking one final look at the scene, his voice tight with realization, knowing he couldn't let himself be seen by the authorities. His model hadn't even been created yet at this time, so his presence would definitely attract unwanted suspicion. "It was nice meeting you, Hank. You too Cole."

"...You too, kid." Hank's voice followed Connor as the android started toward the woods, getting an echo of "Bye Connor!" from Cole. "Hey, Connor!" Connor paused after hearing Hank shout his name, then glanced back at the pair. "Thank you."

Connor smiled fondly at them before replying, "You're welcome Hank." The RK800 then continued on his way, stumbling further into the woods, watching the timer tick by as the figures of the duo disappeared behind the trees. Connor had only gotten so far when his legs gave out, collapsing by a rotting log.

As he sat underneath the fallen tree, Connor deactivated the timer counting down to his impending shutdown.

Most deviants were afraid to die, and Connor had believed the same. But listening to the world around him, eyes closed, the RK800 was surprised to find himself feeling almost... Peaceful. It seemed he had found the answer to Hank's question.

Hank. He remembered how he had left the man with his son clinging to his legs by their ruined car. He didn't want to think about how his actions could have altered the course of time, how different the present Hank would be from the one Connor remembered. The android only hoped that whatever came out of it would turn out fine.

He could hear the sound of sirens grow louder now, briefly aware that the emergency vehicles were drawing near to the scene of the accident. A miracle that there were no severe casualties other than some light injuries. Connor smiled, letting himself relax against the ground, knowing for a fact that he had accomplished his mission successfully this time. He listened to the sirens before they soon faded away, his consciousness slipping into darkness...

_At 10:35 PM on October 11th, 2035, emergency teams responded swiftly after receiving reports of a car crash on Park Ave. The accident was believed to have been caused by an autonomous vehicle which hit a patch of ice while driving southbound, causing it to drift into the northbound lane, resulting in the collision with the oncoming car._

_The two human passengers were fortunately unharmed, though evidence support the claim that an android of an unknown model was also in the overturned car. Forensics team found blue blood trails leading into the woods, but where the trail ended, the android was nowhere in sight. Police are still investigating the whereabouts of this android._

_As for the two human passengers, they were taken to a nearby hospital to check for injuries and are expected to be released that night._

* * *

Hank was hunched over his desk, having stayed late that night to go over the details of the next case he was just assigned; a rogue android that had killed its owner, and he was supposed to leave to go to the crime scene within the next ten minutes. He didn't look up from his casefile as footsteps approached his desk, only letting out a sharp "What?" at the new visitor.

"Lieutenant Anderson." The familiar voice made Hank's blood run cold, causing him to whip his head up instantly, only to find himself staring straight into a pair of brown eyes. He looked the same way he had three years before, if only a bit more machine-like than when Hank had first met him, and in an official android uniform.

The RK800, as his jacket announced, looked down at Hank with a tilt of his head. "... Holy shit, Connor?" It was all Hank could manage to say as he stared disbelievingly at the android, his mind flooding with numerous thoughts at the sight of him. So much to say, but no clue how to say it.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor blinked, almost like he was startled by Hank's words as his LED briefly flickered yellow before returning to blue. “Yes Lieutenant, my name is Connor. Did Cyberlife inform you of my arrival?”

“Your arrival? Jesus, Connor! You disappear off the face of the Earth for three years and that's all you've got to say to me?” Hank snapped, getting to his feet.

“Lieutenant Anderson, you must be mistaking me for a different model. I'm a RK800 android detective, the most advanced prototype Cyberlife has ever created, and I was only activated this August.” Hank looked at Connor in stunned disbelief at the android’s response, while the RK800 continued, breaking the silence. “Earlier this evening you were assigned a murder investigation involving an android. Cyberlife has dispatched me to assist you with this case.”

“Was your memory wiped or something?”

Connor shook his head. “Unlikely, Lieutenant. As I have only been issued recently, there has been no need for my memory to be wiped.”

“Holy shit…” Hank leaned against the desk, his legs feeling weak. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he whispered “I can't believe it…”

“If you're finished looking at the case file, I suggest we go to the crime scene.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.” Hank grumbled, snagging his coat off the back of his chair and pulling it on as he made his way to the door. Connor followed only a few steps behind.

* * *

“Sorry, no androids allowed past this point.” The officer sidestepped, moving in front of Connor to prevent him from following Hank beyond the police tape. Hank felt a brief flicker of annoyance, rolling his eyes as he looked back at them.

“It's alright, he's with me.”

The officer looked between the Lieutenant and the android before stepping aside, allowing Connor onto the property.

“Hank!” Ben's voice was loud and cheery, easily drowning out the reporters and civilians behind them. His gaze darted to Connor and a smirk appeared on his face. “Got an android to do your work for you now, huh?”

Hank shrugged, heading for the door. “What have we got?”

Connor hovered around the two until Ben's debrief was over, eyes scanning the room the entire time. After Ben was finished with his debrief and declared he was going outside, the RK800 went off on his own, presumably to do his own investigation.

It took only a mere glance over all the presented evidence for Hank to figure out what had happened. A struggle in the kitchen led to the victim fleeing into the living room, where he was officially killed before the murderer fled. Connor took a few more minutes before he finally reported to Hank, letting him know about his theory about what happened… And eventually finding the killer hiding in the attic.

* * *

As Hank watched Connor in the interrogation room, Hank noticed that the other android appeared so… Human. It looked terrified at Connor's threat of it being deactivated and torn apart before finally confessing to the crime. He stood up when he was finished, and the officers went in to take it away.

“No, don't touch me!” The android recoiled from the officer's touch, and with some persuasion from Connor, finally convinced him to leave the android alone.

“The truth is inside.” The android whispered to Connor, his voice barely audible as he was shuffled past them, Hank just barely able to catch what was said. Connor's LED flickered yellow as he watched the android leave the room before looking back at Hank, bidding him good night and leaving the interrogation room.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing??” Hank yelled, grabbing onto Connor's jacket, yanking the RK800 back towards the ground before he could vault over the fence.

Connor gripped onto the fence tightly, his LED flashing yellow. “They're getting away! I need to catch them!” He argued, his mind fixated solely on trying to catch the fleeing deviants.

“Relax, they won't get too far!” Hank lied, trying to dissuade him. “If you go after them you're going to get yourself killed!”

Connor looked between Hank and the escaping deviant, LED flickering to red as he finally let go of the fence, though his fists were still clenched tightly. Hank let out a sigh of relief, feeling his shoulders relax, but was fully reassured when the fleeing deviant and the young girl with her made it safely across the highway. The chance of Connor jumping to his death was a definite null now.

Deviant.

Hank knew the term, he'd heard it somewhere before. But where?

* * *

“Connor!” Hank shouted after the android, but couldn't bring himself to be mad. He was disappointed, yes, and slightly annoyed. After the terror of potentially losing his life had faded, of course. But he couldn't be mad. As the Lieutenant hauled himself over the ledge back onto the roof, Connor continued chasing after the deviant.

“Model WB200, Serial Number 874 004 961. Serious malfunctions have been detected in your software. You will be sent back to Cyberlife where you will be deactivated.”

Hank, who was running after Connor to catch up with him and the deviant, came to a stop between the two, glancing at Connor in disappointment before handcuffing the runway. “Get a move on, I don’t have all day.” Grabbing his arm, Hank began to escort the android but the deviant shook his head frantically.

“RA9 will save me.”

“What the--!” The deviant tore his arm away from Hank, turning on his heel and leaping off the edge of the roof. Hank looked over the edge as Connor glanced at him, expression unfazed. “Holy shit...”

This upped the count to two deviants that had committed suicide in their custody. Hank was almost afraid to ask how many more would self-destruct.

* * *

“You could've shot them. Why didn't you?” Hank asked his partner, looking up from his paperwork and gazing intently at the android across the desk, expecting an answer. The duo had just returned to the precinct from the Eden Club, only minutes after Connor’s gun had been trained on the two deviants, but the RK800 had decided to let them go instead.

“I… I don't know. I just couldn’t.” Connor finally responded after a pause, hands lying flat on the desk. His LED had been swirling yellow ever since they returned.

The duo fell into an uneasy silence for a minute, Hank looking back at his paperwork before his gaze returned to his partner. “Those two girls… They really seemed to be in love, don't you think?”

Connor shook his head, denying his statement. “They're machines, Hank. Machines don't feel anything, while deviants only emulate emotions.”

Connor. He'd learned the term from the past Connor, the one he met in 2035. He said he'd come from a time where androids had deviated from their normal programming. It was interesting to see how different this Connor was to the one he'd known. But if what Connor said about being a new model was true, then how…?

“Hey Connor, what do you think about time travel? Do you think it's possible?”

Connor blinked, looking up at Hank and tilting his head. “That question has nothing to do with this investigation, Hank.”

“I know. Humor me.” Hank replied, a toothy grin on his face.

Connor blinked several times, his LED morphing into a yellow hue before it finally cycled back to blue. “Scientific research from labs, especially those from Cyberlife has recently shown--"

“I don't need the specifics, just dumb it down for me. Do you think it's possible?”

Connor blinked, going silent for a moment. “There's indeed a possibility that it could happen, though the probability of it actually occuring would be close to none. But even if it was discovered to be possible, I don't think it would happen anytime soon, not after a few decades at least.”

“Thanks, kid.” Hank responded, going quiet. If Connor's sources were false and an RK800 from the future had indeed ended up going back in time… If he hadn't been there for Cole… That line of thought made Hank feel sick to his stomach and he decided he didn't want to think about it anymore. “Come on, let's finish up this report. I wanna go home.”

* * *

“Why didn't you shoot?”

“I just saw that girl's eyes, and I couldn't! That's all.” Connor's reply was sharp and on edge, the android refusing to look up at his partner.

Hank stopped on the sidewalk, looking at him curiously. “You're always saying that you'd do anything for your mission.”

The android spun around to face him, his face filled with frustration and confusion. “I know what I said, but I told you I couldn't! I'm sorry, okay?”

Hank studied his partner for a moment. Connor's LED was a flickering yellow, his shoulders rising and falling as if he was breathing heavily. His movements had been so erratic until he reached his hands out towards Hank, almost as an indication that he was expecting Hank to tell him what to do next. At that moment, Hank thought he looked so… Human. Almost like the Connor he remembered. Hank smiled, patting the RK800’s shoulder. “Maybe you did the right thing.” He could feel Connor's gaze on his back as he made his way to the car, and only after Hank had opened the driver’s side door did the android follow him.

Connor still looked conflicted and uncertain as Hank drove them back to the precinct. Just as they approached the entrance to the DPD parking lot, Hank glanced at his partner and changed his mind, driving right past it.

“Hank, you passed the precinct.”

“I know. We're not going there yet, you need to take a break for a while.”

“I need to return to Cyberlife--" Connor started, atemmpting to appeal to reason.

“Fuck ’em. There's no cases we need to follow up on right now, is there?”

“...No.”

“Then they don't need you right now. We're heading to my house.” With that said, Hank began driving them towards the direction of his home.

When Connor went to his house to fetch him for the Eden Club case, Hank had somehow managed to keep Cole from seeing the RK800 to avoid any confusion. Now, after the case was over and they were heading to his house this instant, Hank decided he didn't care as much anymore, and even had the thought that perhaps seeing Cole would help Connor remember. Or make him feel worse. Hank didn't have a fucking clue, to be honest.

“Connor!” The android looked like a fish out of water as the boy tackled his legs the moment he had spotted the android. “You're alright! You disappeared, but now you’re back!”

“Disappeared…?” Connor glanced at Hank in puzzlement, but before Connor could get another word out, Cole had grabbed his attention again.

“Dad got me a new game! Do you want to play it with me?” Cole asked, his eyes shining with eagerness at Connor, grabbing his hand and tugging it slightly.

“I… suppose?” Connor replied, his expression full of bewilderment at what was happening while Cole eagerly pulled him into the living room. Hank could only watch in amusement as Cole sat a very perplexed RK800 onto the couch.

They'd lost track of time, but Hank knew it had to have been several hours since he’d first brought Connor into the house. He'd put some random channel on shortly after Cole had fallen asleep, leaning against the android like he was a pillow.

Connor was studying the monotonous crime drama that was playing before looking down at the sleeping nine year old beside him. Finally, he glanced up at Hank and asked the question, “What did he mean by my disappearance?”

Hank sighed, before explaining to him what had happened. “Three years ago, an android saved my son during a car accident. The car flipped over, and he held Cole in his lap to make sure he wasn't hurt. We never learned what his model was, and shortly after the accident he disappeared and was never found.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“You're not going to believe me.”

Connor was still for a moment. “... Humor me.”

Hank looked at Connor and grinned, bemused. “His name was Connor. He looked and sounded exactly like you.”

“That's impossible.” Connor replied. “I wasn't manufactured at that time yet.”

“So you've said. That's why I asked you if you thought time travel was possible.” When Connor didn’t reply, Hank added, “Told you you'd never believe me.”

Connor still stayed mum, his gaze drifting down and focusing on Cole. “...I've called for a taxi to bring me back to Cyberlife.”

“Alright, kid. You feeling any better?”

Connor's LED flashed yellow for a brief second before returning to its usual blue. “I don't feel anything, Hank. I'm just a machine. Machines don’t have emotions.”

“Uh huh.” But Hank could hear the faint waver in the android's voice.

* * *

“Huh. Guess you're not going to school anytime soon.” Hank noted, his eyes glued to the TV screen. He was watching the news, which currently displayed androids peacefully marching through the streets.

“Yes!” Cole cheered excitedly while doing a little dance, making Hank chuckle and roll his eyes. Cole stared at the TV, his excitement and smile quickly fading as he watched for a moment. “Do you think Connor's there too?”

Hank looked back to the TV. “... I don't know, son. I just hope he's safe.” With a shake of his head, Hank smiled and motioned with his hand towards the hall. “Go get your PJ's on,Cole. Just because you can stay up late doesn't mean you can't get ready for bed early. You're gonna miss that when you get older.”

Cole pouted but darted down the hallway without protest. Shortly after the bedroom door clicked shut, the doorbell buzzed. Sumo lifted his head, tail wagging slightly as he looked at the door.

“You lazy fucker, you make a terrible guard dog. I suppose that means I gotta go answer it myself.” The tongue sticking out of Sumo's mouth made it seem like the dog was grinning, mocking Hank for not doing it himself earlier. The doorbell rang again and Hank sighed, getting to his feet quickly. “Christ on a bike, I'm coming! Hold your fucking horses!” The Lieutenant opened the door, and was surprised when he saw their visitor. “Connor! What’re you doing here?” The last he'd seen the android, he'd given Connor the key to the evidence room and had left on his own to “distract" Perkins. It was certainly worth the three month suspension Hank was slapped with shortly before all hell broke loose.

“I need your help, Lieutenant.” Connor replied, his answer succinct. Whenever Hank would look back on this moment later on, he would’ve realise that that was the first thing that should've alerted him that something was wrong; Connor hadn't addressed Hank like that for a few weeks. “A deviant broke into Cyberlife Tower, and we need to stop it.”

“We're off the case, remember? Why don't you get those FBI jerks to do it?”

“Agent Perkins has other matters to attend to.” Connor responded, gesturing to the TV that was still showing the protest march.

“Listen, Connor. What if we're dealing with people who just want to be free? We should just leave them be. Besides, I've been suspended thanks to the little showdown I had with Perkins.”

“Lieutenant, please. I really need your help.” This would've been warning number two, Hank would begrudgingly admit later on that night. Compared to when Connor asked Hank, or practically pleaded for the Lieutenant to help him back at the police station, the Connor in front of him then was acting a lot less alive, alike a machine reading from a script.

Hank sighed, shaking his head. “Alright kid, I'll help you.” Hank grabbed his gun out of the drawer by the door, tucking it into his holster before turning his head toward the hall. “Cole! I've got work to do, don't stay up too late! Got it?”

“Yes Dad!” The reply from the bedroom was faint. Hank, satisfied with the answer, turned back to Connor. “Alright, let's go. You said a deviant infiltrated the Cyberlife Tower?”

Connor nodded, leading the way out the door. “Yes. I have obtained a Cyberlife-issued vehicle that is guaranteed to get us in without needing to stop for identification.”

“Okay, sure. That works.” Hank climbed into the passenger seat as Connor started the car, pulling it away from the curb. “What's the deviant doing there, and how did they even get in?”

“My counterpart intends to wake up the androids in the sublevel warehouse of the Tower”, came Connor’s reply, not missing a beat.

“Huh.” It took a moment for the pieces to click, and when it did, Hank narrowed his eyes at the RK800 and cautiously inquired, “Counterpart?”

“My counterpart failed its mission to eliminate Markus and instead chose to deviate, so I was activated to stop it.”

This wasn’t right, Connor had deviated. Connor was no longer a machine.

This wasn't his Connor.

Hank's hand flew to his thigh where his holster was, but to his horror, his handgun was gone. The imposter was pointing it right at him, one hand still on the steering wheel. “I don't intend to harm you, Lieutenant. If all goes well tonight, you'll be able to get home safely and see your son again.” It said, its voice cold and calculated.

“You motherfucking bastard!” Hank snapped, feeling the weight of the gun against his temple increase, the machine in the driver's seat offering no reply in return.

* * *

“His name is Sumo!”

“I knew that too!”

Hank, for the life of him, couldn't decide who to point the gun at, his weapon’s aim constantly shifting between the two Connors. The two had already answered an easy question each and was anticipating the next question. While he knew he had an idea of which was his partner, he wanted to ask a harder question to ease his doubts. Exactly what that could be though, he wasn't completely sure.

“Come on, Hank! You need to take him out now!”

“Don't listen to him Hank, he's the imposter! Believe me!”

“Shut up!” Hank retorted, eyes darting between the both of them. Finally, the perfect question hit him. “What did I tell you about what had happened three years ago?”

“A car accident.” The Connor on the right instantly replied. Looking at him, Hank centered the gun on the Connor to the left, waiting for an answer.

“You told me that something caused me to get sent back in time to meet you.” He finally answered, LED flashing yellow. “That my presence helped save Cole because I protected him as the car rolled over. And then I disappeared.”

The Connor on the right looked between the two, frazzled. Wanting to defend his ground, he blurted out, “I knew that too! I just thought that--!” However, he didn't get a chance to finish. The deafening sound of a gunshot had cut him off, with a bullet lodged cleanly in his forehead, splattering thirium onto the white marble floor.

"It's good to see you again, Connor.” Hank beamed, patting him on the back as Connor's shoulders sagged in relief. “Go beat the shit out of the humans, they've screwed things up long enough.”

Connor smiled. “Thank you, Hank... if all goes well, can I meet you tomorrow at Chicken Feed? As early as you can.”

“Of course, son. Bright and early.”

* * *

“Come on, kiddo. Out you go.” Hank said, gently tugging Cole out of the car. After a brief moment of struggling, the boy reluctantly stepped out of the car, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Perhaps it was a lot earlier than what Connor had entailed, as the ass-crack of dawn could only be seen peeking out from the fluffy clouds overhead now, but with the success of the protest last night, Hank had been expecting Connor to be there early. He stood at the Chicken Feed food truck with Cole for roughly ten minutes, the boy leaning tiredly against his father as Hank watched his breath turn into hazy white fog in the cold air.

Footsteps to his left made Hank turn in that direction, and a wide smile plastered itself onto his face as he shook Cole awake. Connor smiled warmly at the two as he walked up to them, and Cole's eyes widened. “Connor!” The boy gleefully exclaimed, darting over to him and hugging his legs tightly. The RK800 gently placed a hand on his back as Hank stepped closer to him, reaching out and pulling Connor into a hug, enveloping the three of them, with Cole sandwiched between their legs. Connor wrapped his free arm around Hank's neck, the trio reunited once again. And this time, for good.


End file.
